steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аметист
Аметист '( ), идентификационное имя 'Аметист Сектор-1F5L, Ячейка-8XM — одна из главных персонажей «''Вселенной Стивена». Произведённая на Земле в качестве эксперимента Родного мира в Киндергартене, Аметист также является одной из последних выживших самоцветов на Земле, присоединившихся к Кристальным самоцветам. Аметист помогала своим товарищам защищать Землю на протяжении около 5 тысячелетий, а позже также обучать Стивена Юнивёрса, сына Розы Кварц. Характер Аметист весёлая и беззаботная. Она достаточно шумная и часто смеётся, а также пытается из всего извлечь долю развлечения. Её манеры оставляют желать лучшего: она часто ковыряется в носу и чавкает. В её комнате беспорядок, который она называет своей «системой». Ей тяжело расставаться даже с ненужными вещами: стоит только посмотреть, как яро она пытается уберечь весь ненужный хлам в её комнате. Это также видно в «Maximum Capacity», где она отговаривает Грэга выбрасывать что-либо из его гаража. Она предана Стивену и часто развлекает его каким-либо образом. Она — Кристальный самоцвет, которого сложнее всего пробить на эмоции, хотя все же она часто показывает глубокое беспокойство о Стивене. Ей нравится спать и есть, так как она делает это достаточно часто и по своему желанию. Из-за её тёмного прошлого, она полна ненависти к себе и иногда даже считает, что ей не место среди Кристальных самоцветов. Она считала, что когда Стивен узнает о её прошлом, он станет думать куда хуже о ней. Тем не менее, Аметист всё же любит своё первое место жительства, каждый камень, расположенный рядом с её норой, она считает своим другом. Так же Аметист достаточно требовательна к вниманию и к любви. Это было показано в «Maximum Capacity», когда она упрекала Грэга в том, что тот не воспринимал ее всерьёз и отнял Розу. И когда дело заходит этого, она может делать безумные вещи, такие как превращение в Розу Кварц. Аметист очень внимательна к чувствам других людей. Она пыталась успокоить Стивена в «An Indirect Kiss», когда он сильно волновался за неё. Она знала, почему Жемчуг чинила Узел связи в эпизоде «Cry for Help», и что Гранат не простит её, если они не поговорят. В своём дневнике Бадди Баддвик описал, что именно Аметист успокоила его, когда он понял, что не совершал никаких открытий, а просто шёл по заданному маршруту («Buddy's Book»). В серии «Crack the Whip» регенерация Аметист привела к тому, что самоцвет стал одержим желанием поквитаться с Яшмой, отчего расстраивался. Долгое время, вплоть до серии «Earthlings» Стивен, а также Перидот, были единственными, кто понимал её внутреннюю боль. С поддержки Стивена Аметист отбросила мысль быть как Яшма и примирилась с другом. В «Tiger Philanthropist» видно, что она уже не считает себя хуже остальных. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, Аметист может вызывать своё оружие (кнут) из камня, возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда тело сильно повреждено, менять форму, сливаться с другими самоцветами, заключать предметы в пузыри. Также она обладает куда большей силой и выносливостью, чем люди. В сериях «Steven and the Stevens» и «We Need to Talk» было показано, что она умеет играть на барабанах. Аметист также хорошо поёт, хотя её вокал звучит реже остальных главных персонажей: у неё есть одна сольная песня («Tower of Mistakes»), дуэтом («On the Run») и несколько в группе («We are the Crystal Gems», «Peace and Love» и «Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)»). Из всех Кристальных самоцветов Аметист меньше всего полагается на собственное оружие в сражении, чаще используя свои способности рукопашного боя. В «Laser Light Cannon», она вызвалась быть брошенной в Красное око несколько раз, пытаясь разрушить его таким способом. Аметист — персонаж, чаще всего использующий свои способности превращения, что также часто использует и в битве. Она может превратиться в свое альтер-эго, используемое для реслинга, Фиолетовую пуму, а также и в другие формы, что, в основном, зависит от задания, данного ей. У Аметист улучшенное пищеварение, она может съесть что угодно: стекло, пластик, бумагу и т.д. В сериях «Onion Friend» и «Three Gems and a Baby» видно, что она любит есть использованные чайные пакетики. Тем не менее, она всё ещё может получить пищевое отравление, но не умереть от этого. В серии «Crack the Whip» показано, что Аметист — отличный сёрфер, передвигаясь на доске даже по ровной поверхности воды. Способности в рукопашном бою * 'Сокрушительное вращение:' Аметист может сворачиваться в шароподобную форму и вращаться, нападая на соперников. Эту способность она разделяет с Яшмой. ** 'Горящее сокрушительное вращение:' Аметист может совмещать своё вращение с горящим кнутом чтобы нападение произошло эффективнее. * 'Клинок из волос:' Аметист может использовать свои длинные волосы для нанесения настолько большого урона сопернику, что может даже отрезать клешню монстра-самоцвета. Она также может использовать эту возможность при вращении. * 'Борьба': Аметист опытный боец. Она легко победила всех соперников в подпольных боях реслинга. * 'Огненное дыхание:' В серии «Gem Harvest» она продемонстрировала отрыжку из небольшого фиолетового пламени. Дышать огнем также умеет Александрит. Способности, связанные с оружием * 'Владение кнутом:' Аметист хорошо владеет своим кнутом, что также очень хорошо сочетается с её большой силой. Урон от кнута может быть настолько силён, что может разрезать мусорный бак напополам. Иногда её удары настолько точны, что разрезают объекты абсолютно ровной линией. Порой она также захватывает предметы, такие как булыжники, своим кнутом, и бросает в оппонента. Иногда она может сражаться безответственно и не задумываясь над результатом: в «Monster Buddies» она использует кнут, чтобы притянуть к себе стоножку, но в итоге сбивает себя и остальных Кристальных самоцветов с ног. Аметист может использовать свой кнут, чтобы запутать или связать её цель с далекого расстояния. ** 'Волна:' Аметист может проводить по её кнуту поток энергии, дабы вызвать достаточно большой взрыв. ** 'Двойное владение:' Аметист способна владеть двумя кнутами в бою. ** 'Кнут-лезвие:' Аметист может разрезать предметы кнутом. Слияние Кто образуется, когда она сливается с: * Жемчуг — образуется Опал. Долгое время им было трудно синхронизировать в танце из-за своих характеров и стиля танца. * Гранат — образуется Сугилит. Аметист любит это слияние, так как в нём она чувствует себя сильней. * Гранат и Жемчуг — образуется Александрит. Как и Жемчуг, Аметист считает, что сливаться в Александрит без причины является глупой затеей. * Стивен — образуется Дымчатый Кварц. У них крепкие отношения, чтобы слиться без танца. Галерея: способности NewWhip-0.png|Кнут Аметист Игольчатый кнут Аметист.png|Улучшенный кнут Pilot amethyst.gif|Призыв кнута в пилотной серии Волна.gif|Волна KcnxfwnnbxHjybv.gif|Клинок из волос Вращение.gif|Сокрушительное вращение Двойное-владение.gif|Двойное владение кнутом К-л.gif|Кнут-лезвие Amethyst Whiplash Spin Dash.gif|Горящее сокрушительное вращение Gem Harvest 210.png|Огненное дыхание Вещи Аметист С Аметист связано немало предметов: Игольчатый кнут Аметист.png|Кнут Аметист|link=Кнут Аметист Bass_Fish_Toy.png|Поющий окунь|link=Поющий окунь|linktext=Поющий окунь PngpnginitsPNGthings.png|Барабаны Аметист|link=Барабаны Аметист|linktext=Барабаны Аметист RoseAndGems.png|Старая картина Кристальных самоцветов|link=Старая картина Кристальных самоцветов Vlcsnap-2016-01-01-21h26m53s316.png|Шашки (вместе с Жемчуг и Стивеном)|link=Шашки|linktext=Шашки Recolored.png|Огненная соль|link=Огненная соль Ttb clipped rev 1.png|Командный пояс|link=Командный пояс Внешний вид Аметист ниже большинства персонажей и лишь чуточку выше Стивена. Кожа Аметист сиреневого цвета, а её волосы — бледно-сиреневого, длиною до ступней. У нее пухлые губы, темно-красный язык, небольшой курносый нос и длинная чёлка, закрывающая левый глаз. Достаточно часто форма её рта напоминает кошачью. Румянец Аметист темно-фиолетового цвета. Её камень находится в центре груди. Дебют Первоначально у Аметист была тёмно-серая туника, немного отдававшая фиолетовым, правый рукав которой спадал с плеча. Также она носила тёмные леггинсы, порванные на коленях, и белые ботильоны. Текущий вид Сейчас Аметист носит белую тунику с порванным подолом, черные леггинсы с серо-пурпурными звёздами на коленях и серо-пурпурными ботильонами. Дизайн Экипировка Регенерации Трансформации Деформации Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|В сумерках= |-|Ночью= |-|В Киндергартене= |-|В главной диспетчерской Киндергартена= |-|В комнате Аметист= |-|В пустыне= |-|У зелёного огня на рассвете= |-|Около красного ока= |-|У Жеоды= |-|На древнем колонизаторском корабле самоцветов= |-|Телепортация к полю сражений самоцветов= Отношения Появления Комната При входе в комнату Аметист дверь раздвигается пополам, образуя диагональную волнистую линию и фиолетовое свечение. Комната Аметист находится на нижней части водопада, который начинается с комнаты Жемчуг. Она любит, когда её вещи разбросаны по всей комнате, иногда в больших скоплениях, и называет это своей «системой». Через водопад в комнату Аметист часто попадают вещи Жемчуг. В комнате Аметист есть лужи, с помощью которых можно попасть в другие комнаты, а также проход к Кристальному сердцу. Камень самоцвета Геммология thumb|200px|Аметист в реальной жизни * Аметист — камень, соответствующий знаку зодиака для тех, кто рождается в феврале, или для знака зодиака Рыб и Водолея. *Аметист является национальным драгоценным камнем Уругвая. *Аметист назначается на планету Нептун. *Аметист относится к ветвям макро-кристаллического кварца и обязан своим фиолетовым цветом примесям железа и алюминия. *Как и другие разновидности микрокристаллического кварца, аметист имеет прозрачный до просвечивающего ясности и стекловидный блеск. *Аметист камни часто связаны с греческим/римским богом Дионисом/Бахуса, бога вина, опьянения, безумия и сельского хозяйства. Это может быть причиной ее импульсивности. *Поскольку аметист считался противоядием против пьянства, многие винные кубки были вырезаны из камня аметиста. Тем не менее по сей день, фиолетово-лиловый аметист является символом трезвости. *Цвета варьируются от фиолетового и лилового до бледно-красно-лилового. *Без этих красителей аметист был бы просто прозрачным бесцветным кварцем. *Так называемый зеленый аметист получают путем термической обработки, но так как аметист определяет его фиолетовый цвет, зеленый аметист не считается истинным аметистом. Интересные факты thumb|450x450px|Эволюция облика Аметист|centre * Дизайн Аметист претерпел немного изменений после пилотного выпуска. Прежде всего: ** Было удалено видимое серебряное кольцо вокруг камня; ** Рукава туники были сменены на ремешок; ** Убрана заколка; ** Удалена походная сумка. В «Beach Party» Аметист изменяет свой наряд, в которой как раз появляется похожая сумка; ** Уши были спрятаны под волосы. Интересно, что в «Steven the Sword Fighter» и «Beach Party» Аметист ненадолго показывает свои уши; ** Дыры на коленях изменили свою форму из «кругов» на «звезды»; ** Оттенок кожи смягчается; ** Цвет волос меняется на бледно-лавандовый; ** Чёлка, прикрывающая левый глаз, стала короче. * Образ Аметист основан на Валерии Анг, подруге Ребекки Шугар по колледжу. * Боевой стиль и танец слияния Аметист основан на клубных танцах, по словам Ребекки Шугар. * Ребекка подтвердила, что музыкальная тема Аметист состоит из электрической барабанной установки, «рыхлой и дикой». В теме также присутствует электрический бас и иногда синтезатор. * Скорее всего, во время строительства дома для Стивена Аметист получила серьёзное ранение, из-за которого ей пришлось регенерировать. Так как её наряды в «We are the Crystal Gems» и «Gem Glow» отличаются. * Аметист немного говорит на испанском. В эпизоде «Monster Buddies» она говорит: «''No, mi torta!», что в переводе значит: «''Нет, мой сэндвич!». * Аметист из главных персонажей меньше всех плакала. * Вероятно, Аметист страдает таким видом навязчивого поведения, как патологическое накопительство, которое также называют 'синдромом Плюшкина'. Оно подразумевает собой сильную любовь к вещам (особенно старым и изношенные), их накоплением и болезненной реакцией на то, что с ними необходимо расстаться. Подобное поведение также встречается у Грэга (до серии «Maximum Capacity»), Перидот и Ляпис Лазурит. * На Нью-Йоркском Comic-Con Ребекка Шугар сказала о том, что дизайн и цветовая палитра Аметист основана на героине «Времени приключений» Принцессе Пупырке из её более ранней работы на этом шоу. * Все слияния Аметист имеют несколько общих черт: кожа имеет фиолетовый оттенок, звездообразные вырезы на ногах, длинные волосы, несколько рук и пухлые губы. Кроме того, слияния Аметист отличаются нестабильностью. ** Дымчатый Кварц — наиболее стабильное слияние из них, а также не имеет длинных волос. ** Дымчатый Кварц и Сугилит — слияния, в которых наиболее заметны черты характера Аметист. Если первое слияние переняло 'положительные' качества, то второе является воплощением всех 'отрицательных'''. ** Опал не имеет звезд на коленях. * В эпизоде «Steven and the Stevens» показано, что Аметист также умеет хорошо играть на барабанах. ** В «We Need to Talk» уточняется, что именно Грэг научил её играть на этом инструменте. thumb|Страница в гиде по Кристальным самоцветам * В «Steven the Sword Fighter» Гранат упоминает, что Аметист чаще всех меняла форму, на что та ответила, что иногда бывает рассеянной. * Аметист — первый самоцвет, регенерировавший во втором сезоне. А также предпоследний в третьем. * Нынешний облик Аметист по цветовой палитре имеет сходство с платьем Розы Кварц: белый «верх» и серо-фиолетовый «низ». Видимо, такое произошло потому, что перед «пуфанием» Аметист думала о Розе. ** Также текущий вид Аметист имеет сходство с её концепт-артом 2013 года. * Аметист также первый самоцвет, чей самоцвет был треснут (второй — Ляпис Лазурит, третий — Айбол). * Аметист как минимум 5000 лет, как подтверждено в «Marble Madness», так как именно тогда был деактивирован Киндергартен. ** Даже несмотря на то, что ей уже была тысяча лет во время войны за Землю, она все равно в ней не участвовала. ** В эпизоде «On the Run» она также упоминала, что жила некоторое время в Киндергартене после появления на свет; она играла с камнями, которых также считала своими друзьями. ** В эпизодах «Story for Steven» и «We Need to Talk» Аметист вела себя как животное или одичавший ребёнок. Она, в основном, ходила на четвереньках, была агрессивна и любознательна, грызла пакет с поп-корном как собака и даже бегала за палкой, которую ей кинула Гранат. Это может быть потому, что она жила в одиночестве в Киндергартене, пока её не нашли Кристальные самоцветы. Как она отучилась от этих привычек, пока неизвестно, но вполне может быть, что она наблюдала за Грэгом и Стивеном. Также это могло случиться из-за смерти Розы. * Для Аметист непонятно человеческое состояние обморок. Она часто принимает его за внезапную смерть. Это видно в сериях «We Need to Talk» и «Rocknaldo» (в первом она видела без сознания Грэга, во втором на её глазах упал в обморок Рональдо). * Аметист очень любит преображаться. Раз уж на то пошло, по ней можно судить о способности самоцветов принимать мужские формы (хотя в случае с превращением в Стивена так смогла и Гранат). * Аметист не может превращаться, когда находится под давлением. * Во время её последней регенерации промелькнули все её образы. * В эпизоде «Too Far» мы узнаём, что Аметист дефектный самоцвет. У неё отсутствуют характерные черты кварца. Так, она должна быть в два раза больше. Кроме того, её голос, в отличии от аметистов, показанных в StevenBomb 5, более высокий (с голосом Сердолик то же самое, а у Тощей он более плавный и мягкий). * По оценке Перидот, Аметист моложе других самоцветов из Киндергартена примерно на 500 лет. ** Это означает, что ей 5500 лет. * В «гиде по Кристальным самоцветам» написано, что раньше Аметист экспериментировала с мужской внешностью, в том числе её альтер-эго Фиолетовая Пума. * В реальной жизни Аметист работала бы сборщицей мусораhttps://twitter.com/ben_levin/status/702762367327666176. * На данный момент Аметист является самоцветом с наибольшим количеством регенерационных-костюмов (всего четыре). * Аметист появилась на свет в Главном Детском Саду в ячейке №5. ** Она узнаёт о своём идентификационном номере в серии «That Will Be All» — Аметист Сектор-1F5L Ячейка-8ХМ. * Аметист впервые запузырила самоцвет в серии «Earthlings». * Аметист любит мочиться в океане, о чём говорит в «Catch and Release». * Аметист не заботит то, что конкретно она ест. В «Reformed» она спрашивала Стивена, есть ли в холодильнике моторное масло. * Она иногда вертит своими волосами, как показано в «Giant Woman» и «Maximum Capacity». * Ребекка на десятом подкасте намекнула, что Аметист любит яблочный сок, так как банки с напитком часто появляются в мультсериале. Примечания ar:أميثيست de:Amethyst en:Amethyst es:Amatista fi:Amethyst fr:Améthyste hu:Ametiszt it:Ametista ja:アメジスト pl:Ametyst pt:Ametista pt-br:Ametista ro:Ametist tr:Ametist vi:Amethyst Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Кристальные самоцветы Категория:Кварцы Категория:Дефектные Категория:Тайная команда Категория:Команда коротышек Категория:Аметисты